


why did you do it?

by satsuha



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuha/pseuds/satsuha
Summary: A short look into when Jeanne revives Ren in the second plant.





	why did you do it?

Ren woke up to the sound of a crashing waterfall nearby, as if he had dozed off for a short nap. But he knew what had really happened: he had been revived. Again. 

Jeanne’s face hovering just barely above his own confirmed this. Wait. Jeanne?

Immediately he sprang up, almost headbutting Jeanne in the process. She took a quick step back just in time, looking just as surprised as he was. 

A blush crept up on his face. Had Jeanne been the one who kissed him this time? He had been revived before from Shamash’s kiss, but who knew if her kiss had the same effect? When he thought about asking her to shed the truth about the situation, his face only reddened even more. 

But it was Jeanne who broke the silence.

“Worry not. It was Shamash who delivered the kiss,” she murmured, her mouth curving into a small smile. “I was only checking to see if you had woken up.”

Having that theory denied, Ren wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. But her weak smile reminded him of more important things. He was supposed to be dead. It would have taken too much furyoku to revive him and Horohoro… which meant that Jeanne must have exhausted all of hers. His blush faded away, and his eyebrows creased harshly, his golden eyes narrowed and fixated on her. 

“Why did you revive me?” 

Jeanne lowered her gaze. She released her oversoul, leaving her body bare other than her pajama bottoms. Her long silver hair covered most of her torso, thankfully.

“Now you’re out of furyoku, all because you decided to save a pathetic life like mine. Do you realize what you’ve done? Not only did we lose one option for future revivals, we lost a valuable fighter!” 

Ren didn’t even know who he was angry at. Jeanne, for reviving him? Or himself, for recklessly throwing himself into battle with Bron and causing this mess? He hadn’t changed one bit. He was still as selfish and overconfident as before. He only felt angrier when he realised he was venting his anger at Jeanne, who only had the best interests of the team in mind. 

“...I only did what I thought was necessary. What’s done is done.” 

“This team doesn’t need a weak person like me. That’s all I am; weak!” He growled, slamming his fist on the ground next to him. 

“You are not weak.”

Jeanne placed her hand on Ren’s, gently picking it up. 

“You are needed as one of the Five Elemental Warriors. And…”

She paused. 

Suddenly dropping Ren’s hand, she quickly turned around. 

“I’m sorry. You can’t be wasting any more of your time. You need to hurry to the next plant.”

“...Right.”

Swiftly sliding off the slab of rock he was sitting on, Ren took a few steps towards the exit of the plant. Without turning around, he opened his mouth. 

“What were you trying to say just now?” 

Jeanne was stepping into the shallow pool of water, her pants folded neatly on the ground closeby. 

“Just… to confess that I’ve told you a lie.”

“And what would that be?”

“That Shamash was the one who kissed you.”

“Wh-?!” Red-faced, Ren whipped his head around, but Jeanne had already doven into the water, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote last year out of self indulgence when I reread Shaman King but I decided to upload it because there needs to be more content of these two.. I need to see that one video from the remix track chapter about how their romance started...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this very short fic!! Shaman King isn't my main fandom but it always has a special place in my heart,


End file.
